Typhoon Brigade
by nerd1659
Summary: The story of Eon (Shinji) and his friends as they discover the truth about their worlds. Lots of action and giant robots. Mega Crossover.


**AN:** The author does not own any content in this story. All rights go to their respective owners. Enjoy!

 **Typhoon Brigade Ch1**

Ruby was having a bad day. She woke up in a strange place all alone, without Crescent Rose. Add a massive Grimm to the mix and presto! Instant fear. So now the Rose was sprinting down the empty streets, trying to get away. The Huntress in training seen a single vehicle roaring down the road. Ruby decided to follow it to, hopefully, safety. The car continued on its ay while the rosette followed it.

Kamina was confused. He remembered the assault. He gave Simon some sagely advice before his… Death. "So this is the afterlife?" A devilish grin. "I'm going to make it know my name." The blue haired leader snatched up his katana, threw on his cape, and readjusted his signature shades. "Here comes Kamina!" He spots a purple Gunmen brawling with something... "LET's GO!"

This isn't the Underground." The figure looks around to see a broken car. "This is the surface." The skeletal figure clenches his brother's coat. "The Great Papyrus never cries…" A surge of DETERMINATION. "Time to go live…" "LET'S GO!" Papyrus looks up to see a blue haired human racing towards two strange souls. "Wait for me, human." The figure stops and shouts, "My name is Kamina!" The skeleton throws up a toothy grin, "I am the Great…" A frown. "No." "What?" "I am Papyrus." "Nice to meet you." "Let's go human, Kamina." The duo race off towards the titanic battle.

Kaneki was going insane. After finding out he's a Ghoul, he got inducted into a Ghoul workplace. Then he fought another Ghoul, and was eaten off of. So yeah, a hell of a week. Kaneki undoes his mask's zipper to let fresh air in, and the scent of meat. "The hunger, it hurts." Kaneki holds his chest as pain laces his veins as a figure approaches. "Are you okay?" The halfling instinctively lunges at the meat and… A crossbow? The hooded figure holds her weapon up, "Do not try me." "Meat, no no no." "Requiescat en pace." A lifted arm. A bullet tears through Kaneki's shoulder. "Damn." Kaneki lunges at the hooded figure, who flinches back in shock. The Ghoul tastes their sweet flesh, relishing its taste. "Off!" The Eyepatch is kicked aside and he curls up on the ground screaming sorry. "Get up." The dark haired teen scrambles up to see the hooded figure glaring at him. "I am Elise Auditore de Firenze." "I'm Kaneki. Kaneki Ken. A loud hissing sound and a figure holding a ruby blade drops from the sky. "I am Darth Marth, the Conqueror!" "Get ready Kaneki…" An evil laugh erupts from the Sith's lips and he shoots lightning from his fingertips, "Bow before me, worms." Kaneki's vision tunnels as he falls over. "Nevermind." Elise lunges at the dreadful Darth Marth, clad in his midnight black robes.

The glowing red blade met the indestructible Sword of Altiar. Sparks flew as Darth Marth's blade tried to destroy Elise's ancient blade, to no avail. The duo spun around the other, making wild swings. Darth Marth roared in pain as his leg was impaled, "Face the might of an Auditore." Darth Marth dropped his lightsaber and a steel coated hand smacked his face. Blood oozed from his busted lip and he blew a blitz of blood in Elise's eyes. Blinded, the Assassin swings her sword randomly. Darth Marth uses the force to lift the scion of Auditore. "Yahtzee, bitch!" Elise is tossed head over heels into a wall. She groaned in pain as she crumpled to the ground in a heap. The robed Sith reignited his dualphase lightsaber. "Farewell, bitch." He raises his ruby blade above his head, "Time to.." A blue vehicle slams into Darth Marth.

Misato screams as the robe clad figure glares at her through the windshield. Shinji took one look at the man and paled in fear. "Do you know who that is?", he screamed to the driver. A cold sweat, "Darth Marth!" Misato turns on the wipers, and they knock the Dark Lord off balance. "Later, bitch!", was all Darth Marth screamed before he vanished into nothing. Another voice, "Wait up!" The dark haired youth looks back to see a girl running after Misato's car, and easily keeping pace. "Stop the car!" Misato gunned it and Shinji sees the girl is panting. "Misato…" "Just a bit further." "Misato!" "What!" "Just stop the damn car!" A dumbfounded look on her face the purple haired driver stops the car. After the girl was a hooded female, a teen with a mask, a caped man with shades, a skeleton with an orange hoodie tied around his waist and a small orange lizard. "Char.", the lizard says, its tail flaming at the tip. "It's going to be a tight fir."

Misato scowls as everyone climbed in. Kamina, Papyrus, and Elise sat in the back, and Shinji squeezed in the back seat with them. Char, as Shinji called it, sat in the floorboard under his legs. Meanwhile the rosette, who was very cute in Kaneki's mind, was currently sitting in his lap. "My name is Ruby.", the blushing red and black toned girl said to him. Kaneki's face was similiarly flushed as he stutters, "K-K-Kaneki." "Well Shinji.", an unhappy Misato told the teen, "You happy?" Shinji trips over his tounge before he quietly says, "Yes." "Okay then. To NERV!"

Kaneki and Ruby were looking everywhere but eachother, embarrassed but comfortable. Misato stops the car. "Misato…", Shinji begins to ask, scared he angered her. A loud gasp escapes from her lips, "Not an N2 Mine!" "N2 Mine?", Elise asks the purple haired Major. "Everyone brace yourselves!" "Char!" Everyone screamed as the car rolled away, getting several rotations. Ruby clenched the Ghoul like a vice, burying her face into his neck. But the dark haired teen was obviously too terrified to be embarrassed. The small blue vehicle finally tumbles to a halt, on its side. Kaneki was Ruby's anchor to keep from falling, his arms around her waist. Char dug his claws into the floorboard, hissing in protest. Shinji lay atop Kamina, who was looking sick. Elise and Papyrus were both out cold.

Misato peeled her face off of the steering wheel. "Is everyone okay?", the NERV employee inquires groggily. Papyrus grumbled as he awoken, "The Great Papyrus never feels pain!" "Get off my shades!" Shinji's unconscious form is shoved by the shades' owner, which he was laying on. "Got em!" Kamina looks around and asks Misato, "What was that?" "An N2 Mine." A bomb as strong as a nuke, but without the fallout." Misato grimaces as she asks, "Who's going to help me flip the car.

 **Inside Shinji's Head**

Ragna the Bloodedge stood at the console. "I'm sick of this shit!", the embodiment of Anger roared. "Calm yourself down.", Disgust told him. A set of colorful figures walked up. "Who are those losers?", Poison Ivy hissed. Her dress of vines writhed as she made a yuck face. "What does is matter?" Sadness asked as she lied on the floor, a dull heap of pity partying fun. "Get up Mizore.", Joy said as she glided past, "There's no time to be sad." "Says you Haruhi!", Fear stuttered as he scrambled to the console, "So many strangers! We're in trouble!" Anger shoved Gohan to the side. The little kid cried in response, curling into a ball. "Let me handle this.", Ragna said as he pressed some buttons, "Time to rock this boat!" A lever was flipped and Anger was in control.

Shinji felt white hot rage bubble in his chest, threatening to rise. The teen instead choked back his anger and helped Kamina and Kaneki push the car back onto its wheels. "You all can wait here.", Misato commanded as she got in the car, "We can't bring you with us." Kamina roared in protest while Elise nodded, "Some secrets need to be kept." The unlikely team staked up by the road, watching the battle. Meanwhile, Misato and Shinji rode to NERV.

Fear screamed as he slammed down a lever. Shinji's spine tingled as he stared down the monstrosity he was expected to pilot. "Let me handle this.", Ragna sat at the console. "Let em have it.", Ivy tells Anger. His eyes had flames coming out of them. "Oh daddy dearest…"

"Oh daddy dearest…", Shinji began in a quiet tone, staring at the floor. Gendo was still as a statue, glaring at his son. "I want to use this time to tell you something." A wicked grin appeared on the normally timid boy's face. "You're a failure of a father! A blasphemy to even call you that!" Gendo frowned in annoyance, why wasn't his pilot scared of him? "You disgraceful dumbass. Distant spineless swine!" Shinji continued to rant and rave, exhausting his entire vocabulary at his biological parent. "Pompous, statue faced fool! Idiocratic imbusile!" "Shinji.", Misato interjected quickly, "Just do it." "Get in the fucking robot Shinji.", his father said in his dull monotone, but the younger Ikari wasn't having it.

Ragna's entire face had flames coming out of his pores. The other Emotions stood back and let Anger flame. "He's beyond ticked." "Yes Sadness, we get it.", Poison Ivy replied, shielding her eyes from Ragna's rage. "Take this, and that! And this!" The Bloodedge continued his uproar as he tirades to Gendo.

"You snake tonged gorgon! I hate you, child deserter!" Shinji was panting now, having screamed himself hoarse. "Noodle spined… street licker." "Shinji…" "Piece of…" "Shinji only you can pilot it.", Gendo interjected coldly. "Get in the fucking robot."

"Ragna scowled as his flames roared. "Oh hell no!", the flaming figure screamed, his entire being coated in a flaming cocoon. "If you won't pilot it, our other pilot will." "Mother fucking liar!", the white haired swordsman roared and he slammed down the levers to resume his verbal tsunami. "Bastard face gargoyle." "Bring Rei out." "Shoe licking ass kissing dumbass!" A figure was rolled out and Ragna flinched. "She's the pilot!", Anger screamed. "Who is she?", Mizore asked quietly, hiding from Ragna's rage. "Sadness…", Haruhi said excitedly, "That's Rei!" "Who?", Ivy asked as she then said, "Her hair is so tacky. Light blue, yuck." Ragna screamed in rage, "Shinji's sister!" Everyone panicked and Gohan screamed, "Into the Red Room!" The Emotions ran into a crimson painted room, made of a combination of Adamantium and Katchen. "This Katchenmantium room should be safe.", Fear stuttered nervously, "Anger's beyond pissed." Through the thick walls the others still heard the most angry man in existence. Fear shivered as he grabbed ahold of sadness. Mizore hushed the frightened child, petting his long black locks.

Shinji's vision was completely red as he looked at the figure, covered in bandages. "Why does she look so familiar?", he mumbled angrily under his breath, "She can't pilot, she's too injured." A loud rumble echoed through the cavernous walls and a chunk of the ceiling gave out. "Look out!"

 **Inside Ruby's Head**

Weiss was sneering at Elise, "Who even likes such old weapons?" The snow white figure huffed, "And shirtless over there…" Weiss was preparing to rant at Kamina. Yang was growling in annoyance, "How dare they leave us here!" The blonde was itching for control and the other blonde flinched away from Anger, cowering in terror. "We're useless!", Fear screeched shrilly, "No Crescent Rose!" "Be quiet!", Yang screamed at Jaune, who whimpered in mortal fear. Nora was at the console squealing with glee, "Does anyone else like that Kaneki? He's so nice!", Joy shouted as she pressed buttons. On her shoulder sat Chibi Ren, who was trying to control Nora. "He's so quiet.", Weiss told them as she loaded a memory. _"Any foe you can beat I can beat better. I can beat any foe better than you."_ , blared over the speakers. Blake sighed to herself as she shook nervously. "Sadness…" Yang suddenly roared, "Now I'm Yangry!" Everyone watched the blonde's hair flame on. "Someone's gonna pay."

The Rose huffed as she took off down the road at high speeds, trying to find the duo. "Wait for me!", Kamina shouted as he ran after her, eating dust. "Where's Char?", Elise was looking for the little fire lizard. "He stayed in the car.", Papyrus told her as he sat down, "Crawled under the seat." Kaneki was growling in hunger, "I need flesh!" A small whimper, "But I don't want to hurt anyone." Elise growled in annoyance, "Shut up and eat!" She pulls out her sword, the tip still coated in Darth Marth's blood. The Ghoul lunged at the life juices and licked it clean. "Thanks.", he mumbled to the assassin, keeping his head down. A loud roar rips through the air and everyone looked up to see the purple behemoth was back. "Oh no.", Papyrus said as he felt the creature's soul, "It's so black and twisted…" The skeleton senses another soul inside and his bones shivered, "Shinji's in there." Elise shouts in shock, "We have to help him!" "How?", Kaneki asked as he watched Shinji's robot get impaled through the skull. A voice behind them, "I can help you." Everyone looks around. "Down here."

Elise laughs as she says, "A hamster is going to help us? Fight giants?" Kaneki mumbles worriedly under his breath. "I can give you the Zords." "Okay.", Papyrus says as he couches down, "What do we call you?" "I am simply Sensei.", the animal says to the trio, "Now focus." Everyone gives Sensei their undivided attention. A red light flew into Elise's hand, a blue glided into Kaneki's grasp, and Papyrus clasped a yellow glow. "With these Power Disks you can summon your new Zords." Sensei jumps atop a building, "I'll guide you from here. Call upon the Ninja Powers."

"The power of Air summons the Hawk Zord. A flaming robotic hawk flew past the building and Elise was beamed into the cockpit. "Kaneki, Water gives you…" "A Dolphin Zord, yay…" A dolphin splashed out of the water and Kaneki appeared in the control area. "Earth's power gives you Papyrus the mighty Lion Zord." The massive Zord roared, its mane swirling up a whirlwind. "Alright!", Papyrus shouted, regaining some of his lost energy and childlike demeanor. "Let's get em!", Elise roars as she glides towards the battle. "Go team…", Kaneki moans unexcitedly as the Dolphin jumped after Elise's Hawk. Sensei's voice echoed in their cockpits, "Prepare yourselves." The trio raced to aid Shinji in combat.

Kamina was standing on the side of the road. He lost Ruby a while ago, now he's lost himself. "Stupid freaking gem girl.", the leader grumbled as he waled. A weak cough came from someone laying on the ground. "Are you okay?", Kamina asked the man as he ran over. "I'm from the Trillenium Committee." A loud coughing fit erupted from the broken body, blood splattering on the ground. "Use this… The Meganite… Vavel." The man shudders before he exhales loudly. "Rest well, my fellow man." Kamina closes his eyes. Holding the remote, the leader pressed the _Select_ button. A hundred meters in the ocean a massive Gunmen surfaced. It was a massive red and black humanoid, ready to fight. "Alright Vavel!", Kamina roars in excitement, "Prepare for battle!" The Meganite stomps off towards the giant sized rumble.

Ruby was lost. She had blindly ran after the car in a rare fit of rage, and now she was lost. "Now what?" Ruby let out a small scream of annoyance. After a small tantrum, the Rose ran back, trying to find the others. A loud whistling sound rumbled through the air. Ruby seen a small comet crash to the ground. The former scythe wielder crept towards the Griffball sized object. She stepped into the crater and watched the rock steam. She accidently stepped in a puddle of… black ooze. The red and black toned teen felt rage swell in her chest, she screeched like a bat and her vision tunneled. Ruby Rose collapsed and the ooze covered her person. "Help me…", she said weakly.

"Hold on Shinji!", Elise shouted as the Hawk Zord screeched. The bird caught fire as she circled the large black and white creature, creating a flaming whirlwind. The Lion Zord roared as it created a vortex, sending the flaming monster flying. The Dolphin Zord chittered as it smacked the creature with its tail. "Combine your powers.", Sensei told the trio, "You must use the Storm Megazord. "All right!", Kaneki yelled, "Let's combine!" "Right on!" "Roger, human… Kaneki."

The mightly Lion Zord stood on its back legs. Mechanisms fired, and humanoid feet covered the Lion's hind paws as they straightened. The head of the Lion was lifted and an arm slammed down on its left side. The mechanisms in the arm activated and a hand shot out. The slick Dolphin Zord slammed onto the right side and a hand popped out its mouth. The nimble Hawk Zord folded in on itself to make a head. The head slammed down onto the chest, completing the transformation. Steam fired out of the Storm Megazord's joints as it flexed its arms. "Oh yeah!" "Let's rock and roll!" "Together we're stronger!"

The Storm Megazord stomped towards the creature. A comms signal opened up on the trio's screens. "That is an Angel.", Sensei informed them, "The Megazord cannot break the AT Field by itself, only another AT Field can." "So it's hopeless!", Kaneki howled in disappointment. "No it isn't human.", the skeleton reprimanded, "We just have to stay determined." The Megazord delivered a right cross, socking the Angel in its face. "That is Sachiel. The Angel of Water." "Even Angels can fall.", Elise said confidently, "The First Civilization raught me that." A kick sent Sachiel soaring. "Let the good times roll.", Kaneki quipped as the Dolphin's fin spun, buffeting the black beast with a wave of power . The Lion's head roared as its mane spun, sending a swirl of energy that launched the Angel across the city.

The Meganite finally touched land when the creature landed in front of it. "Well hello, ugly.", Kamina grinned, "Do you know who I am?" The creature threw a hook at the Meganite, which was countered by twin missiles from Vavel's chest. The explosives were blocked by an orange field. "What the…" Vavel was smacked by the field, but stood its ground. "Just who the hell do you think I am?" A right hook into a jab combo, "I am Kamina! The founder of the mighty Dai-Gurren Brigade!" Vavel uppercutted the foe into the air. Kamina clicked a shoulder button and Vavel slammed its fists together. Kamina pressed another button and Vavel extended its right arm. The armor folded back to reveal thrusters. "Take ths! Vavel's Assault Knuckle!" Vavel's right fist flew forwards, and the epic rocket punch slammed into the creature's chest. Kamina swirled the control stick and the punch drilled into the creature. Its orange field reappeared and sent the fist back into Vavel's face.

The Storm Megazord made its way after Sachiel, intent on finishing the job. When they reached the Angel of Water they seen another robot get tossed into a building. "Come to assist me?", a voice echoed over comms. "Yes Kamina.", Papyrus replied, "we're here to help." "Well, it's appreciated, but I have a surprise." "Huh?" Vavel's right fist sank inside its horn to reveal a drill. "Oh yeah!"

Vavel grabbed an energy copy of its horn. "Finishing Move!" The laser horn was flung at Sachiel and split into two. The energy constructs slammed into Sachiel and it was suspended in the air by them. "Vavel!", Kamina screamed as Vavel held up its drill. "Giga!" The drill lengthened immensely. "Drill!" The drill widened into a massive cone. "Break!" The drill spun on and Vavel activated its thrusters, rocketing at the Angel. The Meganite pierced Sachiel's red orb, shattering it. Vavel flourished its drill, which sank back to normal. Vavel sheathed its drill and a massive explosion rocked the night sky as Sachiel met its end.. At the drill of Kamina, Dai-Gurren Brigade's fearless founder. Kamin whoo'd in victory.

The Storm Megazord disappeared in a flash of light, while Vavel stomped out to sea. The Meganite disappeared beneath the waves, hidden from all but a select few. The Evangelion was hauled into NERV's Geo Front for repair. Its unconscious pilot was pulled out by NERV's employed rescue services.

Shinji lay in NERV's hospital when Misato walked in. She had a small manila envelope in her hands and after some small talk, gave it to him. After she walked away Shinji tore open the envelope to reveal… a phone. The phone rang loudly and Shinji flinched in shock. He clicked the phone on and held it up to his ear. "I know who you are, Eon. Met my person, the Chain Link Club, 1900.' The phone line dropped and Shinji stared at the device. Something told him to hold onto the phone and he slipped it into his pants' pocket, and pulled his clothes on. Shinji frowned to himself as he debated going.

Ragna ran over to a drawer and pulled out a small light bulb. "Don't do it!", Gohan shrieked. "Oh no!", Poison Ivy shouted as she took the bulb from the Bloodedge. She stuck her tongue out before Haruhi snatched the bulb. Humming to herself, Joy skipped to the console. She inserted the small bulb into a niche, grinning. "We're going clubbing. Better freshen up, to bring it down." A wicked smile on her face, Haruhi cheered in victory.

In his normal outfit, Shinji walked through the club. People grinded against eachother, tight leather and strobe lights everywhere. Shinji looked as out of place as he felt. The teen walked through the masses, trying to find his way out. The contact he was looking for. Someone grabbed Shinji's shoulder. "Come on then.", the blonde man said, clad in a trenchcoat. The stranger dragged Shinji away from the dance floor and into a small booth. "My name is Charles Dunois, but you can call me Quintus." Quintus examined the unwilling pilot's face with a devilish grin. "You wish to seek answers don't you Eon?" Shinji grimaced as he told Charles, "I quit that life a long time ago." "But you still seek answers don't you?" "I'm done hacking." "But the curiosity is still there isn't it?"

Ragna roared as he made Shinji storm off, leaving 'Quintus' behind. Joy looked unhappy as she says, "Well that was a bust." "I knew it.", Sadness groans. "Yes, Mizore." The Emotions looked gloomy as they made Shinji go to his new home. He was originally going to stay with Misato, but he was instead staying in a house owned by someone named Sensei, with everyone he met today. All in all, it could be worse.

 **AN:** And that's the first chapter of the Typhoon Brigade. Read and Review please, I would like ideas and feedback. Tell me who or what you want in this story. And don't worry, the Matrixing will come soon. I just have to warm up the story first. Thanks for reading, bye.


End file.
